Wings and Broomsticks
by WildwoodWings
Summary: Everything is a normal at Hogwarts, and everyone is preparing for the Triwizard Tournament, so what happens when you put the Flock in there as well, in the middle of the chaos? The chaos rises to a whole new level...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that looks Harry Pottery or contains Harry Potterness**

**Prologue: the Fall**

I could feel the sound of the wind whistling in my ear as I went down. For a second, as the wind played in my hair, I forgot about the searing pain in my left shoulder where the Erasor had hit me. I felt the wind on my face, and then it stopped. I felt strong arms go around me and I heard the soft flapping of Fang's dark wings as we flew upwards towards the flock, who were anxiously waiting, hovering in the air.

"That's the second time in what, six months, Max." said Fang, rolling his dark eyes, but when I groaned in pain he immediately looked concerned again. Then everything went black.


	2. 1 The Owls

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters or plotness that you recognise from the Harry Potter books**

So, here I am, walking down a narrow, old, dusty road looking for a brick in a wall, that's supposedly a door into Diagon Alley. Why did I get myself into this?

"Because we got owls that gave us an invitation to Hogwarts to Hogwarts and Dr Martinez wanted us to try it, not just because of the security, but also because her friend, Sirius Black recommended it." Angel's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. Oh yes, did I forget to mention the owls? The acceptance to Hogwarts letter came by OWLS. Hadn't they heard of mailboxes?

"Excuse me, Mudbloods, Move aside" I turned around and immediately pounced on the boy behind me.

"Excuse, me, but WHAT did you just call us?" I said in my most cutting tone. Fang rolled his eyes and gave Gazzy a, "Here we go again" look, which didn't exactly help my mood.

"Aren't you mudbloods?" That sickening smooth drawl came from the pale blonde boy behind me asked. He looked genuinely surprised.

"And what might that be?" I said, archly. He sneered at me before sweeping past me, tapping his wand on a brick in the wall, and saying

"Wizards and witches whose parents are muggles, not wizards and witches" Hmmmmm

"I don't understand why we have to do this by hand!" Ron grumbled for about the third time.

"Ron, I told you just five minutes Muggles could easily spot us doing magic!" Mr. Weasley said, then, exasperated, he threw down his matches. "I wonder how rubbing to sticks together is supposed to make fire" He looked genuinely stumped, that Harry walked over to help. He picked up the matches and struck the red ends together, unlike Mr. Weasly who had failed to notice that he was striking the wrong ends together.

Max felt completely foolish. They were at Ollivanders buying wands.

"Here, try this one, Holly and dragon heartstring, eleven and one third inches, light yet strong." No sooner had the wand barely touched her fingertips had it practically been snatched out of hands again. This had happened about six times so far, and each one had been snatched back. Iggy's wand was walnut and unicorn hair, twelve inches long. As soon as he had touched the wand, he had glowed, not to mention a few boxes jumping out of place.

"Here, Hawthorn and unicorn hair, twelve and one third inches long" He then muttered something about a unicorns blood, a forbidden forest and you-know-who. I put it down to him being a total nut. Then as I grasped the wand, I felt a tingling sensation and blue butterflies came spiraling out of the end of the wand. Ollivander raised an eyebrow and said, "That was the hair of the unicorn that gave you-know-who strength!" Angel frowned. Poor guy, she probably knows his deepest and darkest secrets by now. "This wand is good for Charms and Transfiguration, thin but sturdy. Well la di da da.

"Now, a wand for you young man!" Ollivander looked Fang up and down with an upraised eyebrow, sizing him up. Fang stared solidly back. Ollivander kept his gaze for a while before reaching for a box.

"Now, lets see, Balsa wood with a griffins nail clipping, five and a half inches, better than it looks" I snorted, it had better be, I thought looking at the short stubby, well, stump, Fang got handed. Fang waved it experimentally, probably just humoring the poor oldie, Crack! The "wand" cracked a bit and started smoking. The look on Fangs face was priceless. Ollivander put it away.

"Here, try this one then. Thirteen and a half inches, yew with dragon bone" he said as he pulled another box off the shelf. He passed a slender, dark wand over to Fang. Fang sort of held it in the air. I sniggered, knowing he was wary after the last incident. Suddenly fire spilled out of the wand, spiraling around it. I gasped in indignation. He got fire. I got blue butterflies. Not. Fair.

"Hey, at least they weren't pink" Angel reminded me.

"Yes, that's a nice one. Good for Transfiguration and Defense against dark arts. Slender, yet strong and flexible. Not unlike yourself and your friends." Olivander said, obviously pleased with the wand. Flattery will get you everywhere.


	3. 2 Brick Walls and Train Rides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride characters as much as I would like to. This story takes place after TFW and during GOF.**

So there you have it, our first trip to Diagon Ally. We bought our robes (Professor McGonagall gave us some wizard money), and I had generously given some of the galleons to each member of the flock so that they could also buy a pet. I had bought a gentle snowy owl, which I had named Pluma which was Spanish for 'feather.' Fang, of course had bought a black owl named Neptune I still wondered why he had named it after a planet). Iggy had gone for a barn owl and called it Jorge and Nudge had bought a tiny fluffy, looking owl that was about the size of a tennis ball and named it Krystal. Angel had bought a small kitten, ignoring my pleas for something that could fly, and named it Elvira. She must have read the Spanish dictionary again. But seriously, first a dog, then a kitten!

It was at 10:30 on the first of September that we arrived at Kings Cross station, and I was lost. Claustrophobia was starting to creep back to me now, which didn't help with the fact of no idea where I was going. I had no idea how these train stations worked because quite frankly, I never thought I would need to. I was starting to get worried, we needed to find this Platform nine-and-three-quarters before five to eleven, and it was not looking likely.

''Come on, come on!'' I heard a boy shout from my left. I looked over to see a red head with a small owl the size of his hand, urging a boy with messy black hair forward. ''If you don't hurry we're going to be late!''

'Calm down Ron,' a girl muttered. ''It's fine. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, look, they look like they could use some help.'' The girl turned to point at me, then came over. ''Hi, my name is Ginny and this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.''

''Cool! I'm Nudge and this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel. Are you going to this magic school too because I love your owl, Ron. It looks like mine and it's so cute and sweet. Did you know that this is our first year and I'm going to be in first year with Angel and Gazzy? They are really young and we got our letters by owls while we were flying-'' Iggy slammed his hand over Nudge's mouth before she could say anything else that would give us away. Unfortunately the damage had already been done. Harry raised an eyebrow.

''Flying? Do you already know how to fly on a broom? I thought you were muggle-born,'' Harry asked suspiciously.

There was that word again. 'Muggle.' I had absolutely no idea what it meant. "Yes, we're 'muggle-born.' What does it mean, because some sour wizard called me a 'Mud-Blood,' then asked if I was 'muggle-born.' What does 'Mud-Blood' mean anyway because I do not have disgusting blood?"

"It means 'dirty blood,'" explained a girl with bushy hair, her eyes closed. "Even though we don't have dirty blood, it is what some pure-blood wizards call us muggle-borns. Muggles are non-magic folk, so that would mean you're parents aren't wizards or witches."

"We're here!" cried the youngest redhead boy. "Okay, I'm going first. Coming Harry?"

"Sure," muttered the boy I assumed to be Harry, and he took off running into the wall before disappearing.

"Uh… what just happened?" Nudge asked uncertainly.

"If you go through that wall, 'Platform nine-and-three-quarters' is behind it. Don't worry, you don't feel a thing. It's just to keep the muggles from discovering the 'Hogwarts Express,'" explained Ginny.

"Yeah, 'cause I so put my faith in a brick wall, hoping that it doesn't knock me senseless,' I muttered sarcastically. I glanced at the rest of the flock. Fang was standing silently beside me, Iggy and Gazzy were talking with Fred and George in hushed tones and Nudge was chatting with Angel.

"Just run at the wall, close your eyes if you're worried," the bushy haired girl, Hermione, whisper-yelled impatiently. "We need to hurry, the train leaves in ten minutes."

"Okay, Fang, Angel first, then Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, you, me, and those four can demonstrate." I muttered, only loud enough for Fang to hear.

"Alright," he answered me in the same hushed tone.

"Okay then. Angel first, then Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang and me. You four go first. I still don't entirely trust you.' I organized. I watched as at first, the foursome vanished, then one-by-one the rest of my flock until it was only me. I closed my eyes and ran towards the wall, opening my eyes at the sound of even more voices. Turning my head, I heard the voices of my flock calling my name and saw them over by a compartment. I pushed my stuff over to where they were all standing, along with the other six I'd seen from before. I pulled my trunk and owl onto the train, refusing any of the offers for help (I did quite easily much to many's surprise). It was nearly eleven and I leapt onto the train with the others.

"Come on, lets go find a compartment," I muttered to Fang. We walked down the aisle and after a few minutes of searching, found an empty one. Fang, Nudge, Angel, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I sat down, but Fred, George, Gazzy and Iggy remained standing.

"I want to go and see Fred and George's friend, we'll stay in their compartment, there's not enough room here," Iggy announced. As much as I wanted the flock to stay together, I decided that he did have a point.

"Oh, alright," I agreed.

As the train ride went on and on, I watched people go past the train. When the lolly-lady came past with her trolley of sweets I saw Angel give me pleading eyes.

"Okay, four chocolate frogs, one Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans, and four licorice twists," I requested, giving the lady some of our left over sickles. As I sat back down, a familiar girl went up for some chocolate frogs. She looked into the compartment and I felt anger sweep through my veins. Forgetting all about her chocolates, Lissa opened the door, swept over to Fang and kissed him, full on the mouth. I felt even more furious than before, and in the feeling I felt kind of sick. Thankfully, Fang pushed her away and glanced at me.

"Nicky-Poo, don't you like me anymore? Oh, well, you just need some persuasion," Lissa asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent, then lent down to kiss him again. Once again I watched Fang push her away. She looked upset. "What's wrong Nicky-Poo?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't like you anymore. We kind of broke up when I left the 'normal school.' Wait a moment, how come you were there when you're a witch?"

"Finally, okay so what happened was that I got easily frustrated with my ex-boyfriend, and ended up hexing him so bad that he had to spend a few nights in the hospital wing. I ended up suspended, but mum wanted my education to continue," she explained, as though she was threatening Fang to get back together with her.

"Right. Now I just explained that I don't like you anymore, so there's no point in threatening me. Now get out." When Lissa didn't move Fang got so frustrated that he practically threw her out the door.

"Remind me why we are going to a school to learn magic again," I instructed Angel and Nudge.

"We got the letters from owls while we were staying at the hospital," Angel explained.

"And why didn't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Because you were unconscious. So we asked Fang and he said 'Whatever,' so we took it as a yes and here we are."

I shuddered remembering why I was at the hospital.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, they're nearly here!" Nudge cried, pointing at the Erasers, turns out that not all of them were "retired."_

"_Uh, oh. They're carrying guns. They keep on thinking on how much they would love to shoot us, but are instructed to use the guns only to would not kill, although that might just be a thought placed into their mind so that we think that." Angel shouted._

"_Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, fly to the ground and hide in a tree or something. Iggy, Fang and I will hold them off."_

_As Angel, her brother and Nudge flew off, we approached the Erasers. They took out their guns and spoke at once, "We have come for Maximum Ride. Give her to us or you will be terminated." Seems like they do have some robotic genes in them after all._

_Fang quickly swept one, and fluently disarmed him, before turning the weapon on the rest of the Erasers. He aimed to wound, although I think a few fell dead to the ground and soon the sky was full of falling Erasers. Only one Eraser was left and turned his gun on Fang. I paled as I saw that he had run out of ammo. The Eraser pressed the trigger, aiming at Fang's heart, and as he released it I leapt in front of Fang, the bullet soaring into my left shoulder. And then I fell, like the falling Erasers, in too much pain to flap my wings. Then Fang had caught me._

"_That's the second time in what, six months, Max," Fang had said, rolling his eyes._

_End flashback_

"Guys, we're nearly at Hogwarts, you three might want to get changed," Hermione said and I nodded once. In an hour we would be split into houses and I didn't know who was going to be split into a house, away from everyone. I wasn't sure of this, but I had a feeling it was going to happen.


	4. 3 Sorting and Disbelief

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. They belong entirely to JK Rowling and James Patterson.**

**_-_-_**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Charlie, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley had hinted about something happening and they were itching to know what it was. What made matters worse was that Draco Malfoy knew what it was, and flaunted it, without letting anything slip. The hat sang its song before the sorting ceremony began:

"_A thousand years ago, or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Those names are still well known,_

_Bold Griffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw from gon,  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin from fen,_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan,_

_To educate young sorcerers,_

_Thus Hogwarts School began,_

_Now each of these four founders,_

_Formed their own house, for each,_

_Did values different virtues,_

_In the ones they had to teach,_

_By Griffindor, the bravest were,_

_Prized far beyond the rest,"_

Hermione snuck a look at Max, Fang and Iggy, who were standing awkwardly to the side. Not sitting in houses, nor with the first years, ready to be sorted. On Fang's face there was a look of admiration and awe and on Max's face, a look of disbelief and mock (mainly due to Fang's reaction). But she couldn't read Iggy's face. He was sort of leaning forward earnestly. Hermione had not yet realized Iggy was blind.

"_For Ravenclaw the cleverest,_

_Would always be the best,_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were,_

_Most worthy of admission,_

_And power - hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of ambition._

_While still alive they did divide,_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones,_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Griffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head,_

_The founders put some brains in me,_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind,_

_And tell where you belong!"_

_-_-_

"A Hat!" Max said in disbelief. "A hat! We have to put a HAT on out head and it will tell us what house we're in! That does it, this place is for nutters!"

A few people shot her weird looks, while others we sending her glares.

"That… that, that thing is a hat?" Iggy asked.

"Yep," Max replied, matter-of-factly. "It's a cute, little, blue, pointy, old, ragged, patchy…"

"Ok, OK, I got it," Iggy replied hurriedly. "The sort of thing Angel would want to but and dress up like a doll."

"She'd better not! First Total, now Elvira. Where is Total anway?" Max wondered.

"A big man called Hagrid took him saying, 'I'll look after the cute, fluffy dog," Fang explained.

"Oohh, I bet he was impressed by that! You know the fuss he kicked up because he couldn't get a wand!" Iggy said.

"Ride, Angel!" Professor McGonigall called out. Angel stood up, skipped up to the stool and pulled the hat on. A few moments later the hat called out

"RAVENCLAW!"

"OK, that settles it. "I'm in Ravenclaw," Max muttered.

"Ride, Gazzy!" Gazzy marched over to the hat.

"Please be in Ravenclaw. Please, please, please!" Max thought. "Surely they wouldn't split brothers and sisters up."  
"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat called out before it barely touched his head. Gazzy walked to the Griffindor table as if torn between disappointment that he wasn't with his sister but happiness he was with the Weasley twins."

"What do I do now?" Max whispered in shock.  
"Ride, Nudge!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_-_-_

Ron looked up expectantly at his plate but nothing happened. Dumbledore stoof up and began to talk. "We have four new students today that belong in fourth year. Lissa Browning is a transfer from Beauxbatons, and the other three are foster children.

"Browning, Lissa!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Ride, Fang!"  
"GRIFFINDOR!"

Lissa squealed in delight. "Ohhh, Fangy-poss, you're with me!"

Fang did not look impressed and Max looked away.

"Ride, Iggy!" Iggy stumbled up to the hat.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Ride, Max!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"


	5. 4 Dorms and Timetables

**DISCLAIMER: ALTHOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Max walked up to the Griffindor table and sat down next to Ginny Weasley and across from Fang.

"Oh, isn't it fantastic, you're in Griffindor with us! You're in Hermione, Harry and Ron's year. I'm a year below you guys," Ginny exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes, it is wonderful, but I still can't believe that Crouch fired his house elf for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's outrageous!"

"Are there house elves?"

"Yes there are. Hermione's obsessed with them ever since she met Winky," Ron said from beside Hermione.

"Well it just isn't fair to Winky that Crouch sent Winky up to save him a spot, whilst she's afraid of hights I might add, and never show up," Hermione nearly shouted.

"Haven't you heard?" Max asked Hermione. "Life isn't fair." Just then the food appeared on the table. Max, who had never seen so much food freaked out at first, but then retained an 'of course' expression. She helped herself to a piece of steak, mashed potato, pumpkin and other vegetables.

"What's this?" Max heard Iggy ask George or Fred.

"That my friend is pumpkin juice," George or Fred replied.

Max glanced across at Fang who seemed to trying to ignore the red head next to him (Lissa).

"So I got transferred to Hogwarts from Beaxbatons," she finished. "Now tell me, why are you here?" When she didn't get a reply she gave a _hmph_, before returning to her meal. Lissa decided to turn her attention to the unfortunate girl sitting next to her, Parvart Patil.

"I can't believe they split up Gazzy and Angel!" Max cried out suddenly. A few heads turned to look at her and Hermione decided that it was time to explain that Parvarti Patil was the twin of Padma Patil, and they too had been split into Griffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Just be grateful one of them didn't go in to Slytherin," Harry said darkly.

Once they had finished their meals, desserts appeared before them. Iggy helped himself to pudding, while Fred and George stared at him amazed, kind of like what Ella did.

"Whoa, you didn't spill a drop," one of them said.

Once desserts were finished Dumbledore stood up and explained how there was a new teacher named Mad-Eye Moody.

"As I was saying," he said loudly, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred yelled loudly, to which everyone laughed, even Dumbledore.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley, Dumbledore said, "though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Professor McGonigall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time … no … Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwazard Tournament … well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves,"

"No right there," Max thought,

"so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." Dumbledore explained all about the Tournament, before finishing with how there would be two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang coming to stay at Hogwarts. "And so now it is time for bed."

Max noticed how Fred and George were grumbling rather loudly on their way up the stairs. "Balderdash," Hermione said loudly, and the picture swung forward to reveal the black hole into the dorm.

_-_-_

Max went to her bed and started unpacking her trunk. She was furious that she had been given the bed next to Lissa, and the frustrating girl followed her around the dorm, finally settling on her bed across from Max.

"So, why is his name Fang and not Nick?"

"Because Nick was a nick-name and we were trying to be inconspicuous," she replied through clenched teeth.

Lissa didn't get the message. "Why doesn't he like me anymore? I suppose he feels truly upset that he was without me for the last six months. He just needs a little persuasion is all."

"Look, he doesn't like you, he's over you, he couldn't care less about you, and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Max screamed.

Lissa glared at her but remained silent.

_-_-_

As morning came, Max got slowly up from her bed and changed into her Griffindor robes.

"So the Little-Miss-Perfect has finally decided to join us," Lissa said venomously.

"You're a bitch, you know that? You're just jealous that Fang likes someone else," Hermione said, coming to Max's defence. Max mouthed her thanks and Hermione nodded.

Once Max changed she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast to receive her timetable and looked at the Monday column.

_Herbology with Hufflpuffs_

_Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin_

_Divination with Ravenclaws_

_Divination with Ravenclaws._

_"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned._

Max was just about to note out loud that Hermione was eating again (she had gone on a strike the night before when she found out that house-elves prepared the food) but Ronald beat her to the task.

"You're eating again, I notice," he said, watching Hermione.

"There are better ways on making a stand about elf rights."

"Yeah… and you were hungry," Ronald said grinning.

"So, Ronald, what's wrong with this Divination?" Max asked. He groaned.

"I don't get it. You call Ginerva Ginny and me Ronald. Why can't you call me Ron like everyone else?"

"I repeat, what's Divination?"

"It's a subject," Max made a no, duh face. "It's a subject where you're meant to see the future."

"_Meant?"_

"Yes, it's not even real. We just make up stuff about how we're going to have accidents, and going to die a few times a week. _Ronald_ even once decided he was going to get eaten by a giant marshmellow," Harry explained.

"_Eaten?_ Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Max asked.

"No, it was the marshmellow doing the eating."

"Why you, Harry? Why must you call me Ronald?"

Max got up with Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Iggy and Fang (and Lissa, but she didn't really count) and headed off to their first class, Herbology.


	6. 5 Jealousy and seer blood

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series as we have not yet perfected memory charms**

Max, Iggy and Fang trudged dejectedly up the Hogwarts staircase to the Divination classroom. First up they had dealt with dozens of Mimbus Mimbletonia plants that squirted a thick, smell, yellow pus at them whenever they got too close and had surprisingly good aim, during Herbology. Then the disheartened class went to Care of Magical Creatures and had the "Pleasure o' seein the Blast Ended Skrewts al' grown u' nearly four foot" as Hagrid had merrily informed them to a not-very-enthusiastic class.

"If the School gets hold of those things then we're done for," Fang said gloomily.

"Don't even mention them," Max groaned, "I'd almost welcome the Erasors,"

"Iggy, Max, Fang! Wait up!" Ron and Harry called out as they came sprinting up the stair case. Max turned around.

"Where's Hermione?" Although Max found her knowledge quite annoying, Max had enjoyed Hermione's company, although she was wary of her. She knew that Hermione would put two and two together about their wings.

"She quit Divination, She has the right idea, though, except for Parvarti and Lavender, we all use it for a study session, so we can write out the uses of the Mimbus Mimbletonia during it, other than the fact that we don't learn anything that will help us get a job, It's quite fun, really,"

"It's easy for you to say that!" Harry said bitterly. "She dosen't predict your death every lesson, according to her, I deaths just waiting around the corner, ready to pounce, though apparently I was going to drown last Tuesday and I'm still alive," He brightened considerably.

-.-.-.-

In the room, Harry, Ron, Fang, Max and Iggy sat at the table nearest the window, Fang, Iggy and Max closest to it, taking deep breathes trying not to get sick in the crowded, over-powering smelly, dark, stuffy room.

"Look into your orbs carefully and observe the future," Professor Trelawney's voice tinkled, "Maximum, what do you see?"

Max peered into the glass orb.

"Umm... I see a feather with a dot on it? Okay so a chicken? And um... what IS that?''

A few people nearby snickered.

"Umm.... I think it is a knife? Okay, so murder and I see a girl, me I think," She paused and thought, "I will get murdered by a chicken? Interesting," She added.

"Fang?" Professor Trelawney said.

Fang looked at her, took a deep breath and pretended to have a 'vision.'

"_I foresee that, Maximum Ride will go through a lot of stress, and will realise, that, the one who loves her the most, and, has made it clear to her in the past, she loves back," _Fang said in the musical voice that Professor Trelawney uses when she has a vision. He turned to look at Max significantly. She flushed slightly, and looked away quickly.

"In _the next five minutes, in the highest tower in Hogwarts, a loud noise will be made,"_

"Bang!" Every pair of eyes in the room, Including Iggy's turned to the source of the noise. At the window a tiny, fluffy owl hovered, looking dazed. Nudges. Quickly Max stood up and let Krystal in. She took the letter that Krystal held out and quickly scanned it.

_Dear Max,_

_Are you free after dinner? I know that it is out-of-bounds but I am sure Dumbledore will let us. Meet me at the end of my table and I will explain. Bring Iggy and Fang._

_Nudge_

Quickly Max grabbed a piece of paper and answered. She went back to her seat and sat down. Lissa, Parvarti, Lavender and Professor Trelawney had formed a crowd around Fang. She listened to what they were saying.

"Are you a seer?"

"That was amazing!"

"Do it again!"

"Fangsie poo why didn't you tell me you had seer blood. All that time we were going out and you didn't even mention it!"

Fang winked at Max and said:

"I didn't know then,"

"My boy, you wouldn't happen to have seer blood in you, would you?" Professor Trelawney quivered with excitement.

"Oh, yes I think my Great Grandmother was a seer, a very well known one to," Fang looked at Max to see how she was taking all the attention he got. She obstinately looked away but her hands were clenched. Fang smiled, slightly.

---

At the end of dinner, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and Fang made their way over to the end of the Hufflepuff table were Nudge was waiting for them. As they came up she ran over to them.

"I've found the perfect place, ermm... to ermm... Angel, you tell them!"

Angel nodded and quickly inserted a thought into each of their minds.

_Ailee, Nudge's friend mentioned a place that would be perfect for us, were we can stretch our wings without anyone noticing and maybe even fly. It's called the Room of Requirements._

"I've heard of that place!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Fred and George mentioned it while they were telling us about all the different pranks they had done over the years that they had been at Hogwarts!"

Iggy nodded.

"Okay," Max said briskly, taking charge, "Do you know how to get to this place?"

Nudge

"Does it have food in it? Because I didn't want to eat too much at dinner, people were already shooting me funny looks,"

Nudge shook her head doubtfully.

"I've heard that magic can't give you food, and this room is magic,''

"Alright then, we'll have to get some from the kitchen,"

"Were is that?" Nudge asked.

"The secret entrance is behind the painting with the fruit in it. You tickle the pear,"

Fang shot her an odd look.

"Hermione,'' Max said, "She was ranting on about the elves again at dinner,"

Fang shot her a look of understanding then surprise.

"You actually listen?"

"Yep, when I heard the word kitchen, I thought I might as well listen and see if I could find out where it is. Turned out to be useful," She explained.

Now, is it only Nudge who knows how to get there?"

They nodded, until Angel piped up,

"Nudge could explain it to me, and I could find my way their alright, I have the map of Hogwarts off by heart by now, I thought it would come in handy."

"Okay then, Gassy and Iggy, you go with Nudge to this room, Fang and Angel, come with me to the kitchen to get some food, coming from Hermione, the elves seem to enjoy to give us extra food,"

They went off on their separate ways.


	7. 6 Beaxabaton and Durmstrang

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it to be true, I do NOT own the characters from Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. Sirius all the way!! I apologise for spelling Gazzy wrong in the previous chapter, it was an accident.**

As Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy made their way up to the Room of Requirement, Fang, Angel and I made our way to the portrait of the fruit. We were about to tickle the pear, when just my luck, the red head wonder just _has_ to show up. I nearly growled in frustration, I was hungry, longing to stretch my wings out, jealous (not that I'd admit it) and really excited about the amount of food. In other words I was NOT ready for her to show up.

"Fangsie-poo," Lissa began, "I wanted to know when you were coming up to the dorms. And what are you doing with _her_?"

"Angel or Max?" Fang asked even though he knew the answer.

"You know who."

"Hmph. I am here you know," I said, waving my arms in front of Lissa's face despite myself.

She smiled her sickly sweet smile that she knew I hated and I knew that I was going to be in for a hissy fit when we got back to the dorm. "Why of course," she said in her fake happy tone.

"Good. Now off you go, Fangsie-Poo and I have some stuff calling our names," I smiled in my version of a 'Lissa impersonation,' before my tone turned hard. "Now." She glared at me before strutting up to the flights of stairs to the common room. I rolled my eyes after her retreating figure. "Now that that's sorted," I muttered before tickling the pear. I watched the portrait swing open and gasped despite myself. There inside were a hundred small figures that I took to be house elves. Never ever before had I seen so much food. I was in heaven.

"How can Pinkie be of service, sir and misses?" asked one of the smaller house elves.

"Can we please have as much food as possible it is to levitate?" Angel asked politely, smiling at the elf, which beamed back.

"Of course you can," she said, still beaming before running off to organise their order. I looked at Fang and saw that he was looking at an elf that was wearing an odd pair of socks. He glanced at me before tilting his head in question. I turned to the elf closest to me.

"Who is that elf over there?" I asked, pointing at the odd elf.

"Ohs, that is Dobby, miss." I saw Dobby spin when he heard his name said and walked over to us.

"Dobby is pleased to meet the new Griffindors. Dobby is wondering whether they are friends of Harry Potter." When Fang nodded his head, Dobby continued in a rush. "It is an honour to meet friends of Harry Potter," he somewhat sang, before launching into a conversation with Angel on how Harry Potter freed Dobby from the service of the Malfoys. Soon our food was brought and Fang, Angel and I muttered a quick "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ before setting off to the seventh floor. Pacing in front of the wall where the door was meant to appear I thought "We need a place where we can fly. We need a place where we can fly." After my third pace a large black door appeared and I pushed it open. The sight in front of me was amazing. There was a bunch of trees over in a corner which would have provided a wonderful sleeping habitat for us if we were still on the run. There were two park benches over by the trees and I sent the levitating food over and dropped it on the table. The most amazing thing was the size of the room. The ceiling was more than a hundred feet up and the room was twice the size of the Transfiguration classroom. My eyes set on Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy, and with a leap, I stretched out my wings and soared upwards to my flock. In no time at all Fang and Angel joined us. After half an hour of just soaring in random patterns across the room, we decided it was time to eat. I helped myself to some dessert tarts and a few chicken legs and veggies. My favourite food was definitely the Mexican, not quite as good as my mum's, but still amazing. I sat there on the park bench, feeling sleepy and warm because of the food I ate. Fang swooped down and landed lightly on the park bench next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and wrapped his wing around my waist. I leaned in on him and laid my head on his shoulder, and he placed his chin on the top of my head. Soon it was time to sneak up to the dorms and quietly and undetected we crept up to Gryffindor Tower.

I crept into the dorms, and made sure that no one had noticed, but Hermione was suspiciously quiet and still. I knew that with her brains she would find out about our little 'secret' eventually, so I left her alone.

The weeks flew by faster and we got in to a routine of a "Daily Flying session" which started at eight o'clock and went through to eleven. It was soon October and it was the night the school had been waiting for, the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students were arriving today. We were going to be let out early so that we would be able to see the foreigners arrive. When the bell rang, we, being Fang, Iggy, Ronald, Hermione, Harry and me, hurried up to Griffindor Tower. We threw down our bags and books (except Hermione who placed her books down with tender care), grabbed our cloaks and ran down to the Entrance Hall. There was a lot of fuss when we reached McGonagall ("Weasley, straighten your hat, Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair.") We filed down the front steps and lined up in front of the castle. When the Beauxbatons arrived by carrage I couldn't help but notice that the Headmistress was _huge._ We watched as a boat emerged from the Black Lake and noticed Karkaroff leading one of his students through the crowd. I heard murmurs breaking from the crowd.

"Harry – it's _Krum_!" Ronald whisper-yelled, shock evident on his face.

After I had had a brief description on this Krum person, I was wondering why anyone would be amazed by him. He sounded like a freak (no pun intended) and I was left questioning what girls could see in him. I mean, he was just a man with a big build that was world famous. But seriously, he was ugly, somewhat Eraserish. Just an observation. When we sat down at dinner, Dumbledore went through his explanation on how to enter the Triwizard Tournament. I personally thought that it sounded somewhat fun although when I looked over at the Ravenclaw table I couldn't help but notice that Angel looked grim, so I began to pay attention to what old Dumbles was saying.

"Now, I have put an age charm around the Goblet of fire,"

-.-.-

Later on Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, George, Fred and I were sitting around the fire, chattering amounst ourselves. Iggy, Gazzy, Fred and George were discussing something in low tones, that I decided I would probably best off not knowing what. Iggy, Gazzy, Fred and George had hit off right from the start and I was still considering whether that were a good thing or a bad thing. Ron, Hermione and Harry were discussing something in undertones as well. Gosh, there are so many secrets in the world these days. I started to listen, not eavesdrop mind you, just sort of listen.

"No Harry! If they saw him.."

"Just once Hermione, please. I haven't got a letter recently..."

"Harry, I'm concerned for his well being, cant you see that?" She stopped suddenly, and turned around, realizing that I was sitting right there.

"So, Max, you seem to be coming into the dorms late at night, got extra lessons or something?"

Before I could answer, Fang cut in quickly,

"So? Do you know if anyone from Gryffindor is entering their names in for the Tri wizard Tournament?"

"We are!" Called out Fred and George for the other side of the room.

"I thought there was an age charm on it?" I questioned.

"There is," Hermione said, "But of course those idiots will enter in anyway," She rolled her eyes.

"Gazzy! Iggy! You are not entering in!"

"Why not?" The both whined immediately. Yeah right, as if they ever thought for one minute I would let them. What don't they understand about lying low and not standing out.

"You both know why," I gave them 'the look'.

They looked disappointed but as if they had expected it.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," Iggy muttered to Gazzy.

"I heard that Iggy!"

Hermione looked at her watch and stood up. She picked up her books and announced,

"I'm going to bed, its getting late and we have Potions first up tomorrow,''

I stood up, "I'm going up too,"

To Gazzy and Iggy, I said, "Dont stay up to late you two,"

"Yes Mummy," They chorused.

I gave them another 'look'.

Just then, Lissa burst in, just when I was leaving, surprise, surprise. Fang began to look uncomfortable, and I snickered. I wasn't going to help him, he had asked for it. I bounced over to him and gave him a loud kiss on the lips, said, "Good Night then my Fangsie-Poo," then stalked up the stair case to the dorms, listening to Lissa's outraged outbursts. I kept a sweet straight face and didn't look back, as I could feel Fangs glare on my back. I leapt onto my bed and couldn't contain my laughter for any longer. I rolled on my bed in hysterics. Hermione gave me a funny look and a small smile.

"So, are you and Fang together? `cause according to Lissa they are,"

"Fang hasn't got a girlfriend," I replied, "He dated Lissa a while back then dumped her when he found out about her nasty side,"

"Have you and Fang ever dated?"

"Not officially,"

I heard Lissa's sobs and snickered again, then quickly pretended to be asleep as I heard Lissa march up the stairs. I nearly burst out laughing again when I imagined her do the whole hair flick thing like they did in all the movies. She probably copied it over and over till she had it perfect. I lay there imagining this until I fell asleep.

**AN: Sorry we had a bit of writers block and haven't updated for awhile. Please review, we want to know whether we should continue it or not, and whether people like it.**


	8. 7 Kiss and the Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: *sobs dramatically* I *sniff* don't own *sniff* Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. *Breaks into a new flood of tears***

**(By the way, I think Nevermore called us Twitch and Clop? Well the first part of this chapter is written by Clop and the second half Twitch. Yes, Clop is the author with the "Sirius" Jokes. I can't stand them. Twitch.)**

I woke up bright and early, grinning to myself as I saw Lissa let out another muffled sob, before burying her face in the pillow. Fang is going to kill me, but for some reason it didn't darken my mood. What was weirder was that it made me even more excited about the upcoming day. Everyone needs a little entertainment in their day-to-day lives. In fact, I noted, school was somewhat boring. Now I know that you will be thinking, "Well duh, it's school," but seriously **(AN: hehe siriusly. Sorry, I had to do that)** after all the drama in my so-far-short life, nothing happened. I had a feeling that the tournament would bring a new wave of excitement, but that hadn't even started yet. Anyways, back to today.

I got dressed before sneaking out of the room. _Yes_, I thought to myself. _It's a Saturday, Fang is going to be asleep._ A voice brought me out of my silent cheer.

"You are in a lot of trouble, missy," hissed an angry voice. I gulped. Three guesses who that was. Anyone?

Anyways, it was Fang. I smiled brightly at him. "But Fangy-Poo, aren't you thanking me? We had to break it to her somehow." Oops, wrong choice of words.

"Break what?"

"Um..." I stalled, before abruptly changing the subject. "Well I was thinking about going to the Room of Requirement for a flight before breakfast. You want to come?"

"Don't even think about changing the subject, Max. What you did was cruel, and as much as I dislike Lissa, that wasn't the humblest way of telling her to lay off."

My short temper burst through my happy phase. "Cruel? She wasn't getting the picture. No matter how many times either of us hinted that you didn't like her, she didn't _'lay off'_. She got worse. How do you think I feel? Do you think I like seeing some girl hanging off of your arm when I couldn't take her kissing you? Do you think I like watching you just decide to give up on me when I thought I was doing what was best for the flock? Do you think-" I cut myself off, realising how much I had revealed. In tears I fled the room before Fang could question me.

Fang stood there for minutes, frozen, before racing after Max.

I ran through the seventh floor corridor, thinking, _I need a place where I can fly, I need a place where I can fly, I need a place where I can fly._ The door appeared, and I sprinted through, pushing myself into the air. When I flew, I could control my thoughts, when I flew, I felt peaceful. I had done it again, revealed too much to Fang as I had on the Wendy K.

I practiced flying like the hawks, tilting my feathers and swooping, just like Fang taught me. Gah, all I could think about was Fang. Great, I woke up this morning all cheerful, like I'd never endured a horrid day at the school before, and look at me now, I'm so miserable that all I need is a couple of rain clouds and the day would be complete. Oops, I forgot this was the Room of Requirement. Oh, goody, now I'm going to have to explain to everyone why I'm soaked from head to foot.

"Did you really mean what you said before?" Fang's voice brought me from my mini rant.

"Uh... maybe?" I answered unsure of whether he would hate me for how much I had let out. Fang let out a sigh and flew up to me, instantly the rain clouds vanished.

"Max, the only reason I let you go was because I thought you didn't like me," Fang murmured, tilting my chin up so that he could see my face.

"Really?" I asked glancing up at him, hope probably evident on my face.

"Yeah," Fang murmured, before leaning down and kissing me on the mouth.

I pulled out of the kiss almost instantly, but didn't let it go, showing him I had something I had to explain. He looked hurt so I quickly asked, "But what about the Flock? Now you know why I can't simply abandon the reasons why I didn't kiss you."

"Max, the Flock will be thrilled, Angel and Nudge will be thrilled, probably squealing and jumping up and down," Fang paused and I shuddered at the thought of two squealing mutants, "and Iggy probably couldn't care less. Gazzy will get used to it."

"Do you really think so?" I wasn't quite so sure.

"Positive," he said and I kissed him.

I was starving. After I kissed Fang in the Room of Requirement, we went up to up to the common room and worked on some homework we had due that afternoon, instead of breakfast, though I can't say I got much work done, I spent half the time in a dazed day dream, and then, got brought back to reality where there were such things as Evil Scientists In White Lab Coats and Homework, by Fang, asking me a question to do with homework, after this had happened about five times, Fang gave up and worked in silence. By the time 10 o'clock had come, we were off to History of Magic and had to try and keep awake for one hour of successive droning. I think Hermione was the only person in the class to listen, let alone take notes. Every now and then you would hear a "Really?!", "That's just Fascinating!" Knowing Hermione, Professor Binns could have just announced that the first robe was invented by Madam Misens in 1237 and Hermione would have still found it fascinating. After History of Magic we then had Potions, and I had begun to pay the consequences. Trust me, In Snape's class, Never, I repeat Never, be hungry, unless, of course, you enjoy having greasy haired men breathing down your neck and making disgusted grunts every time your stomach rumbled.

And now, I was sitting in the Great Hall, anticipating a wonderful meal filled with chicken and peas, carrots and potatoes, Bread and Butter, Fruit Salad, Chocolate Pudding and ice-cream until I found out, with a huge let down that today was the great day we found out who was to be in the Triwizard competition. Of course, I was the only one who had been disappointed with this "grand" news. Everyone else was tense with anticipation, so as we sat there, while Professor Dumbledore, Kardiff and Maxime gave their long-winded speeches, and I day dreamed about Lunch. I was rudely jolted out of my day dreams as with a sizzle, a piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire, and landed by Dumbledore, everyone gasped and drew in there breathes, and then,

"From Beaxbatons, Fleur Delacour,"

There was a large amount of clapping, though there were quite a few tears form the Beaxbaton hopefuls. With great elegance and dignity, Fleur swept up the Hall to Dumbledore, all of the male population started, some even drooled, they were so out of it, and, though I am not proud to admit it, I was quite glad Fang did not catch sight of her, though he strained his neck, she was too far out of view. Fleur was directed down; out a door to wear Professor Maxime greeted her with a bone-crushing hug and a loud kiss on each cheek. Then soon Viktor Krum went up after being announced, and then it came to Hogwarts, though I would never admit it to anyone, I kinda wanted to find out who the 'chosen one' was.

"And, from Hogwarts...Cedric Diggory,"

Hogwarts cheered, mainly Hufflepuff though, and then, to everyone's surprise, a second piece of paper came flying out the Goblet. After a look of surprise at the other headmasters, Dumbledore bent down and picked up the piece of paper,

"Harry Potter,"

There was a stunned silence, and then Gryffindor erupted into a fit of Cheering. Harry sat rigid in his seat and then, after a motion from Dumbledore walked blankly up the hall and out the door. Already there were outbursts, why had Harry been called out? All the odds were against him, one, he was underage, two, he had not put his name in...or had he? And three, he was the second person from Hogwarts to be elected for the Triwizard Competition. I looked at Hermione and Ron, Hermione just sat there gaping; as if she had been confounded, and Ron looked plain mad,

"Why? Why did Harry not tell us that he had found a way for underage people to enter? I could've entered too, but no, Harry 'the Chosen one' 'The Boy Who Lived' the only one to conquer Voldemort, the youngest one to be on the Quidditch team gets all the glamour and fame, soon he will be even more famous, I mean, not only is he in the Competition but he probably set the record for being the youngest person to ever be in the Competition, and he will probably win it, too," Ron concluded bitterly, suddenly there was a sizzle and the whole Hall fell silent as another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet and settled on the floor. This time Dumbledore didn't even try to conceal his surprise,

"Angel Ride,"

"That is absolutely it, I am withdrawing from the competition, completely and utterly, perhaps I would put up with two people from Hogwarts, but if Hogwarts gets three people and every other school only get one person, well, it's just ridiculous," With that last remark, Kardiff swept out of the hall, his students close at his heels.

"I second that," and Maxime imitated him and swept out of the hall.

Angel...why Angel? She was only a sweet, innocent little girl; I pictured her face in my mind.

_**It's all part of the greater picture, Maximum.**_

_I'll be __fine, Max, I mean, I'm not just a little girl anymore._

Angel, you're six, I forbid you to enter the contest, I thought furiously.

_Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to disobey you, Max. I need to do what's best for me at the moment, you have had all your moments of glory, and now I want mine. I'm sorry Max. Oh, and by the way? I'm actually seven._

And with that, she left the Hall.

I really do not know what been overcoming her these days.


	9. Sorry's

ALERT ALERT ALERT Please read

Ok, sorry to those who thought this was a chapter, but I just wanted to say, I'm reaaaaaaaally sorry about the lack of updates, sort of hit a blank spot. We WILL update before this Sunday. Promise. Any ideas for the story are MUCH WELCOME. (Though if we don't add them in, then don't feel rejected, they might not fit in with our storyline) THANKS.


	10. 8 The First Task

Chapter 9: The First Task

**Disclaimer: Despite our wishing on every falling star, we do not own Harry Potter nor do we have any credit for the life stories of the Flock. *Bursts into tears* All that wishing for nothing.**

Fang and I were wandering around the castle, returning to the dorms after our late-night flying expedition.

"So..." Fang said, returning to our latest discussion, "how's Angel?"

"To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea. She seems to think she's old enough to look after herself, a big seven-year old." Fang put his arm around me as I bitterly said these last few words.

"If it makes you feel better, she was looking rather pleased with herself when she returned from her adventure to Harry's Defence class. Anyone would have thought she had gained invaluable information for the First Task."

I heard footsteps behind me and spun around, only to see the 'She-Witch' as I have recently dubbed her. Now that Lissa is no longer dating Fang, there's nothing wonderful about her.

"Aww, what is such a _lovely_ couple doing out in the halls at this time of night?" she asked, glaring at me. Lissa looked, for the three trillionth time like she was trying to burn holes into my brain (which she probably was attempting, mind you). For the third trillionth time I purposely ignored her and, grinning evilly, turned and kissed Fang passionately. Right on cue, Lissa turned on her heel and stomped off, probably to go find Cedric Diggory - her pretty, little boyfriend of the month. The 'She-Witch' was probably trying to make Fang jealous and failing miserably as he was still looking dazed after our latest make-out session.

"So, about Angel," I started to say, bringing Fang back to Hogwarts.

"Do you think she'll be ready for the First Task tomorrow?" he finished for me. At my incredulous look he continued, "Max, I know you better than the back of my hand. And yes, knowing Angel she will have spent the last couple of months thinking up strategies and fishing information out of poor, innocent minds. So you need not worry."

"She better survive," I muttered darkly, "or I am going to use dark magic to bring her back, just to kill her again."

***

The next day, the day of the First Task, the school was ablaze with tension and it was hard to miss the excitement on the students' faces. I, on the other hand, was full of worry. I had no idea what the First Task was and therefore hadn't a clue how I could be of any use to Angel. Of course she was certain that she could look after herself and didn't need any help, but I knew that Madam Maxine was helping Fleur, Karkoff was doing everything in his evil powers (I distrusted him more than Jeb and that's saying something) to assist Krum and Hermione, being the smartest witch of her age, had come up with a plan with Harry. Angel had no one to help her.

At midday the classes stopped and Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and I made our way around the premises of the Forbidden Forest to where the Task was being held (Angel had left with a couple of her fellow Ravenclaws). We made our way to the top of the stadium – the Flock had decided on this position in the case that Angel came across a problem and we needed to assist her. It was the best position for us to leap up and stretch our wings if that situation arose.

My breath hitched as I saw what lay before me. "Dragons," I breathed. "The First Task is dragons."

Fang's usually emotionless face showed signs of worry and his muscles were tense. Great, so much for a bit of reassurance. As we sat down beside Hermione and Ron, I saw the first dragon. It was a Swedish Short-Snout according to my Care of Magical Creatures textbook. I watched the first contestant walk into the ring: Cedric Diggory. We watched him dance around his dragon and I held my breath as the dragon bit off the back of his shirt (even though I don't like him). Eventually he finished. Shame, Diggory got zero scratches on his face (I was looking for something to irritate Lissa). All too soon we reached the last contestant: Angel.

Her dragon was a ginormous medadracosaurus. It glared at the seven-year old standing in front of it. I closed my eyes; I couldn't watch it incinerate Angel. I waited for the gasps of horror as they saw the first failure but instead I heard confused muttering. Opening one eye slightly, I was greeted by a frightening sight. The dragon was sniffing Angel!

I opened the other eye so that I could see better and my eyes widened at the scene in front of me. Once it (the dragon) was satisfied that she (Angel) was no threat, the dragon laid its huge head in Angel's small palm. I knew what was happening: Angel was communicating with the medadracosaurus. Judging by the look on her face, she had told it that the egg was not a real egg and that it was made by wizards. The dragon nodded its understanding and moved aside. The murmuring increased and I heard people whispering.

"Why is it just standing there?"

"What was Ride doing?"

"What's going on?"

"Is this some kind of dark magic?"

"Isn't the medadracosaurus supposed to be vicious?"

"Are our textbooks wrong?"

Oh, that bird kid was going to get it. What part of "stay inconspicuous" did she not understand? However the threat was half hearted, I was too relieved that she was safe to really mind.

Thank goodness.

**Sorry about the really long wait. We hit a blank spot and it took us a while to contemplate what was going to happen next. We're not very happy with this chapter but it should get better now that we know where we're heading. Longer chapters coming soon!**

**~Maegan**


End file.
